Secrets never stay hidden (SNSH)
by Okunami21
Summary: In this fan fiction I have given All Might, the number one hero a daughter who is attending her first year at U.A. It is going to be a fun and tragic throughout. Disclaimer: if you do not read the manga then there may be spoilers within future chapters. All sorts of characters will make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

[ _This is a Boku: No Hero fan fiction and it is the first fanfiction I have written in a while. I will be labeling each chapter as I upload and I really hope y'all enjoy it! Also the OC is quite enjoyable. These are my author notes!]_

Chapter One:

A scrawny man, hair deflated and body seeming to be falling apart at the seams sauntered through the front door of a magnificent dojo styled home. Setting his bag and groceries onto the floor by the front door he simultaneously took his shoes off. It had been a few days since he had been home, seeing as he was busy being a pro hero and training. Tired blue sapphire eyes scanned his surroundings, immediately he noticed the staircase which led up to the bedrooms. On the right was toward the kitchen and training areas while the left led towards the long hallway where the baths, garden, and living room rested. In an exhausted voice he called out, "I'm home…" which echoed throughout the hallways even with as soft as he had spoken.

Walking down the left hallway an extremely loud and almost shrieking "OW!" followed by a more quiet, "damnit" could be heard coming from the garden. Moving swiftly to the open garden doors he noticed a young girl tangled up in rope hanging upside down from the large cherry blossom tree. Laughing heartily he looked the girl up and down with observant eyes, her hair was a bright blonde which swayed back and forth as she attempted to break free. She wiggled an arm free from the ropes once they had loosened, however it only seemed to free her arm and tighten over the rest of her body. "Well Hotaru, it seems you have been training alone again? Ending up in a position like that…" His laugh deepened.

The young girl pursed her lips together in irritation, staring at the frail man with her half and half sapphire and emerald eyes. "If you must know I was practicing for the U.A Entrance exam dad. I will definitely get in this year!" Her voice full of confidence she continued, "My quirk also went a little wonky, I got way to excited and forgot to make sure the rope wasn't around my feet. Well when the hole began to pull it in I totally forgot to check and it began to pull me, I barely closed it in ti-" She was abruptly cut off by anger.

"You are NOT going to U.A. We already discussed this. It is not the safest place for you. Remaining here will be for the be-"

"Best for me, right? I've heard that line before." Her own voice rose in irritation, the ropes seeming to disintegrate from around her body. Not missing a moment, she was able to flip herself over with the single hand that was already free, landing on her feet. Her blonde hair ruffled around her shoulders, swaying down her back, barely reaching below the middle. Her body was quite fit and hour glass shaped. She was wearing a crop top and shorts for her training which allowed her muscle definition to be clearly seen. Striding inside she continued to speak, her voice venomous. "You mean it is better for your sanity, to hide all your secrets is it not father? You never trust me at all! He believes it would be great for me to go!"

Reaching for the towel she had left hanging on the hook by the garden door she began wiping sweat from her forehead and arms, before placing it on her neck. _He never lets me do anything I want when it comes to school or even making friends, well he will have no choice but to let me go! Not like he's ever home anyway…_ As she stormed down the hallway, black footprints were left in her wake, singed wood began filling the air. Her father's voice called after her, taking a more concerned tone, "I just believe that you would be in great danger there. What if anything was to happen to you…my precious daughter…"

"Oh…Great danger you say?" Whipping around so fast the floor cracked under her strength, "Nobody even knows that I fucking exist. Let alone that you have a daughter Mr. Number one hero! Naiti approves and he is around more often than you are! He told me that making friends my own age and the practical training provided by U.A would help me to become an even better hero! I already sent in a letter about enrolling and the exam. PLUS, when were you going to tell me you decided to work at the school?" Hotaru huffed greatly in defiance. Even if he told her no, she would go anyway. "You can watch me while I'm there it is perfect."

"I was going to tell you, but I thought it would make you want to go even more…I just want to make sure you are okay…" Sadness filled the blue eyes which watched his daughter. Hotaru had grown into a fine young woman, already high school age. She looked more like him with her muscular definition and hair, but her eyes were both her mothers and his. But she had her mothers temper and more, so she held onto his heart.

"Dad, Shuzenji will be there along with her daughter. Mom would have wanted me to be a free bird with no limitations rather than being stuck in a cage…" That broke his heart.

Sighing in defeat, All Might flexed so hard his body changed into a burly beast of a man, muscles almost ripping his clothing and his height rising a whole half a foot. His once shriveled appearance was the epitome of youth, his smile more magnificent than the sun itself. "I guess if Nighteye approved of you going…I'm sure nothing bad would happen…Just promise you will visit my office once a day? My young bright supernova!" as soon as he finished he coughed and blood dripped form his lips.

Hotaru could not help but smile at him finally agreeing with her decision. Taking the towel that was wrapped around her neck, she reached towards her father to help clean off the blood. It was hard on him to transform as he did, especially after his time limit but he believed it was necessary to make his points when he got excited. Her eyes sparkled, "I promise I will! Thank you so much dad! You really are my hero!" hugging him and kissing his cheek she made sure he was alright before dashing upstairs to text Naitoai the good news.

The next few weeks flew by, within that time she had taken the entrance exam and passed with flying colors. Sun rays swept across her floor while the smell of fresh baked cookies and soft beef wafted into her nostrils. Lolling, she rolled over in her bed pulling up her blanket as she did most morning. It felt extremely early in the day, before her usual wake up time. Closing her eyes softly sleep began to lull her back, until an instant later she shot up like a spring board. _Its my first day of school and I almost over slept! Imma be late for the orientation!_ Panicked, Hotaru rushed to find her uniform which to her surprise was already hanging on the back of the door. On the floor was her purple bag filled with her books, pencil bag, bento box, and other school essentials all neatly placed.

A bit confused in her half sleep state, Hotaru decided to ask questions later and rush into the bathroom to shower. Rinsing off, brushing her teeth and hair all at the same time was a mess. Her hair became quite knotted, she choked on her tooth brush, and water got everywhere but somehow she managed. Teary eyed she dried off, put on her uniform, and continued to fuss with her hair which had now frizzed out. Sauntering into the kitchen Naitoai seemed to be just finishing breakfast. His onyx colored eyes scanned Hotaru over playfully. "Well, I knew something like this would happen. Take a seat and eat, I'll fix your hair. We cannot have you going to school looking a mess can we Ms. Toshironi?" Without missing a beat he took her brush as she sat down and began to swiftly fix her hair.

"I'm pretty sure you know my habits well enough…" Hotaru began to eat, making happy chirps as she savored the food. It was her favorite. Begrudgingly she sat still, though Naiti always knew exactly how to make her look flawless. Today her hair was placed in a low side pony, with a cute blue and green ribbon to compliment her swirled eyes while her bangs gently covered one eye. The pony tail curled like a ribbon, bouncing with each movement. "There, much better don't you think?" his voice was playful and caring. He seemed a tad bit distressed that day, however she knew better than to ask. Naiti could occasionally see into the future and he was seldom wrong about the outcome which caused him distress, so she never pushed him to tell her.

"Thank you so much! I absolutely love it!" Hotaru had finished her breakfast by the time he was done with her hair. Lovingly she kissed the raven-haired man on his cheek before rushing to grab her book bag. Heading towards the door she gave a final glance to the prison she had known more than anything else, but today marked the start of a new journey. _As soon as I make friends, I must invite them over when I get the chance!_ With a final wave towards the pro hero who she adopted as her older brother, she bounded towards the car in front of the house to head to school.

The car pulled up in front of the Blue arches which were surrounded by reporters. Hotaru smiled sweetly towards her driver that she knew for such a long time, he was her sole transport and his age began to show. "Take the day off. I can find a way home today." His eyes seemed to gleam with appreciation at her gesture. Giggling with anticipation she flung the car doors open allowing the fresh air to hug her. The reporters were crowding quite tight, all their talk at once became white noise. One reporter stopped Hotaru, "Did you know All might will be teaching at U.A this year? How does that make you feel? Do you believe he will be retiring?" The questions overwhelmed her. Instead of letting them beat her, she smiled as charmingly as she could muster while freaking out and in a confident voice, "All Might's business is his own and if he is a teacher here then I am even more excited to learn from the Number one hero. Means that this year everyone has a wonderful opportunity to learn from the best."

Catching the attention of more reporters, she realized that five cameras had focused on her to catch her account. Waving towards the camera she ran towards the arches, where two teachers kept the reporters at bay. Slipping onto the red brick which lay beyond the wall, her eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. The school was so much larger than she had imagined, the reflection from the windows was over powering, and the power she felt from those around her was astonishing. In her trance she hardly noticed how close she was towards the doors, until a green haired kid bumped into her, causing her to trip forward. "ow…" She landed on her knees and barely had enough reaction to also catch on her hands.

The dark green and black-haired kid was mumbling under his breath quite quickly, continuing to bow towards her in a weird apology. "I-I-I am so sorry…I was just so excited to start my dream here at the school I wasn't paying attention…Please I'm sorry…." He just kept repeating himself. Luckily the leggings she wore kept her from getting scrapped up, and she allowed the boy to help her up. How could she be mad at him for being in a trance similar too her own, "It's alright. I'm extremely excited to! My name is Toshir-" She caught herself, at school her last name was to be shortened to save her identity. "Toshi Hotaru. And I hope we can become great friends!"

The boy's eyes widened, "I'm Izuku Midoriya…" he blushed hard and continued to stammer away. He was a rather other fellow, he stood a bit taller than her by a few inches. Seeing he was losing it she walked towards the doorway, not really sure how to handle such situations. Today would be the day she figured out what class she belonged too. Sauntering up the steps her phone buzzed. It was her father calling her, reluctantly she answered, "Hello?"

A bolstering laugh responded to her, "Ah my beloved angel it seems you have made it to school okay hahaha."

"Um…yeah…I was about to head inside towards home room…"

"Haha! Wonderful news! Don't forget to check up with me…"

"Thanks dad, I got to go." Hotaru hung up before he could say another word. Truly, she loved him with all her heart, however his overbearing nature really got on her nerves. Hotaru played with her side curl while finding her locker to place her shoes in. It was so nerve wracking being around others she felt so faint. Luckily, her training at home helped her control her emotions or else her quirk would go on a fritz. Her nervousness broke through however with small starlight sparklettes appearing around her.

"Oh how pretty!" A female voice called in attention to this, which caused a crowd to appear around Hotaru who was sparking comparable to girls in anime or comic books. They were all in awe at this gorgeous girl who seemed to be an idol. Blushing Hotaru did her best to remain calm, "Thank you, really it is my quirk…" she began answering questions before flashing a sweet smile equivalent to All Might's before dashing down the hallway. Her nerves had begun taking over and she seemed so lost and confused. _I'm so glad I got away from that…but damn making impressions on my first day…_

Leaning against a wall, deep breathing became the main focus in order to make the twinkling stars go away. Within her haze, she had gotten lost in the huge school. She was supposed to be heading towards her classroom 1-A, and yet ended up somewhere else entirely. "Okay, breath it'll be okay Hotaru. It is only the first day and we still have time…" Her cheeks flushed a bright red in embarrassment to herself.

Attempting to retrace her steps, she quickly turned a corner only to run into a giant cement wall. Wait, not a wall a pro hero she saw on Tv before Cementoss. _Oh right, He is a teacher here…maybe he will know…_ Her thought was cut off by his deep voice, "Ah! You must be Hotaru, principle Nezu was seeking you actually. Please come this way with me."

Heart pounding so loud within its cage, Hotaru anxiously played with her hair while following this teacher. _Great, not only am I lost, already made a fool of myself today by falling and losing myself…I have to go see the principle already…maybe dad was right…_ At this she shook her head. No, her decision to come to school was not a mistake and it was just her first day. All her practicing with Naitoai and the seldom others who came over to see her via All Might's requests gave her enough social skill knowledge. However, it was only a few people at once and not groups or energy filled students her age.

Reaching Principle Nezu's office, Cementoss opened the door for the young blonde girl who moseyed her way inside shyly. Scanning her surroundings out of habit she noticed books lined the shelves around the office, two chairs positioned perfectly in-front of a wooden desk to give optimal eye contact experience. One of the chairs was occupied by none other than All Might, her father. Her eyes grew into a slight scowl until she saw the cute mouse with a scar over his eye sip his tea. "Good morning Ms. Yagi. I see you have gotten a bit lost on your first day. It is quite alright. Please have a seat." His voice was a little high pitched. She knew people had all sorts of quirks which changed their bodies, however Nezu seemed quite different.

Taking a seat, she noticed her father was in his relaxed state and not his big burly hero form. Nezu must be one of the very few who know of his actual form and seeing as he called her by her actual last name he knew their secret as well. _So many secrets to keep peace, to save lives…I'm quite over all the secrets in my life…_

The raspy call from her father brought her back to reality, "Principle Nezu has promised us time to see each other throughout the day whenever you so wish. I have my own office where I can relax in, which I will spend most of my time in order too not push myself extremely hard. Though I still have my duties as The Hero Of justice…" He went on to ramble about his duties which made her blood boil.

Even after fighting the holder of All for One he still was determined to continue being the face of justice. Fighting so hard every day because the world needs to know that All Might is here to save the day with a smile. It sickened her to know her father was deteriorating every moment while she was locked away in their house to lessen his worry. Now was her time to shine, she would become a Hero of Justice, the number 1 pro to take over her father's place so maybe he could retire before dying in a battle. "…And I want you to know that I'll be keeping an eye out for you."

"Dad that won't be necessary, really. I want to be treated like all the other students. No special treatment. Nobody even knows that I'm related to the most beloved hero…and…if we are to be honest I want to make natural friendships with people without them being suspicious we even know each other." She spoke softly as her words seemed to jab the sickly blonde man in his heart. She hardly saw his blue eyes flutter with sadness and yet she always knew how to bring out his deepest emotions.

Principle Nezu observed the two in their interactions constantly sipping on his cup of tea. His brain calculated outcomes much faster than any human that lived so he was able to understand what was going on and predict what may come of it. He began to speak, "All Might, you must not show favoritism to any student. Ms. Toshironi, we believe it also best that during your stay at the academy you limit your quirk use seeing as it can be quite destructive. You may use it but try not using its full strength." Principle Nezu sipped more of his tea, an addiction it seemed like.

Hotaru smiled, "Well, I would like to get to my class before I am really late. Thank you for the advice." She stood up and hugged her father, "I do love you dad." Even with all their arguing, him being over protective and frankly too busy to handle all his responsibilities Hotaru loved All Might more than anything in the world. He was her biggest role model in life. His sense of justice always drove him to do the right thing. She admired that about him and wished to see the world stay in a balance and those who use their quirks for destruction kept at bay.

Hotaru arrived just before the first bell rang, her body sweating lightly from trying to find her away around this massive school. Luckily a 3rd year came to her rescue, a boy who had a killer smile almost eerily similar to her father's, he also seemed to love helping others. He appeared quite nice but now it was her time to gleam. Bracing herself for being the last one to arrive in class, she slid the door open. It was quite chaotic. The teacher had yet to arrive so she was in luck, however inside there were tons of students who seemed quite chatty.

Closing the door behind herself as she walked in as a stray paper ball hit the side of her head. She blinked astonished for a moment, _This was supposed to be the best class? Okay first day maybe it'll be okay. Now where to sit…_ She had noticed the clusters of students who had seem to known each other from their previous schools grouped together. The boy with Black and green hair, Miydoria she recalled, was surrounded by a few students while frantically covering his notebook. A spiky light blonde almost cream colored haired kid was harassing Miydoria quite a bit and being the loudest one in the room. "Deku! How did you even get in here you quirkless freak?"

"K-Kacchan my quirk just appeared over the summer….late bloom.."

"That makes no difference to me! How is it you were able to make it to the same school I'm in and the same class no doubt! I should KILL YOU!" the cream boy got louder, making Midyoria shrink back in his chair. Hotaru sensed they knew each other a long time by their nicknames however it seemed that spikey hair cared not for Deku. She continued to scan for an available seat, as she did so a small boy who could easily be mistaken for a child gazed creepily in her direction. His eyes scanned over her well-developed body with maliciousness while drool pooled on his desk. Pulling her book bag tighter she made her way from the door to get a better glance at the desks. All the ones in the front row were taken by groups, the back was also fully occupied. She found an empty desk behind a red-haired boy that was free.

Shuffling her way through she finally made it to a chair, however in her own absent mindedness the loudness had gone subtly quieter and eyes were staring at her. Hotaru only noticed once everything was laid out on her desk and she glanced up from her belongings. A few guys were watching all with malicious intent, girls seemed to be giggling over her, and scanning over her clothing, though nothing seemed out of place. She was quite confused about what was going on before a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail approached her, "I could not help but notice your quiet air. You can call me Momo." She smiled sweetly extending a hand.

Something seemed off about being greeted by this random stranger, that was until one of the boys loudly exclaimed, "That was the girl from this morning with the dazzling stars surrounding her! I told you guys she was something to behold!" This caused Hotaru's face to flush bright red and glittering stars to form out of her embarrassment. They did remember her, she had made quite an impression on her first day. This was going to be a long school year. Before anybody could go to ask her a ton of questions the door slammed wide open.

A tall man with black hair, goggles around his neck, a yellow sleeping bag under his arm, and seeming to be in a terrible mood walked in. He demanded the class become quiet and the next words spoken dropped her expectations of school much, "I am Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Just so you know I expelled a whole class because they lacked potential to be pro hero's. Our first test of the year will determine if you will continue your journey at U.A or if you will be expelled. Meet me out by the track field in your gym uniforms. This will keep all of us from wasting time. Oh…Welcome to U.A…" with that he walked out of the classroom with nothing left to say. The air went somber with fear of flunking out after the first day.

Hotaru blinked a bit, however she was not extremely worried about flunking out. I mean she spent her life up till now training everyday with heroes. Everyone seemed quite shocked in their own ways, before she could stop herself Hotaru ended up at the front of the classroom. Inhaling a deep breath, she spoke from her heart in order too attempt consoling the weary faces in the room.

"This is just a test for our morale! He could not possibly expel a whole class, it is unethical. We came here all to become Pro Hero's in our own right, and with this we shall strive over any challenge portrayed to us! Did we all not make it into this academy with high dreams? Then let us go by the motto and give it our all! Plus Ultra!" Raising her hand in a fist, others followed suit. The morale seemed to soak back nicely. Her first day would be one to remember for sure but in a way Hotaru felt confidence tug at her. Following in All Might's footsteps she would make the most out of her experience.

The sun beamed a beautifully onto the field where their somber teacher awaited their arrival. Everyone was in their gym uniforms, Hotaru's fitting a little snug for her tastes. Lining up, Aizawa called out, "Alright. Bakugo you go first. Throw the ball as far as you can." The ashen-crème haired boy walked up with a malice. He used to quirk to help project the ball forward, traveling about 600 or so feet. It was quite amazing, his physique, the way dtermination swirled with anger in his eyes, and his body just oozed intimidation.

"Yagi, you are up next." It would be quite difficult to match his strength but she chuckled to herself.

"Yes sir." Hotaru took the next baseball into her hands. Taking a quick moment to catch her breath her body began to shimmer. Pulling her arm back as she inhaled deeply, the ball began to seem electrified. As she exhaled her arm came crashing forward, launching the ball into the air, leaving a small glittering trail behind it. The students were in awe when her numbers came back 700 feet. Walking back to her spot in line she was stopped by the ashen haired boy. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what? I just threw the ball, using my quirk since we are allowed too." She seemed puzzled.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her in closely as the next students were getting ready. "What kind of quirk would make a ball launch that far without any sort of explosive power? Fucking…."

Pulling away from his grip she scowled, "It isn't my fault you think you are the shit. Sorry, but I'm taking that number one spot in the class. And the number one hero spot and nothing you say can or will stop me. Bakishit." Rushing to the end she felt the heat coming from him, even more so after Midoryia had thrown the ball. Hotaru's attention was on the shock of power she felt. His finger had broken, just as his legs had during the exam to being placed in different classes, but she felt a pressure this time. Similar to her father's power when he used to take time when she was a child and show off his power.

The rest of the tests came easy to her, everything Aizawa threw at them she eased her way through. With every number better than Bakugo's she could hear his angst. His intimidation was a roar. At the end she leaned up against the building, her breath heavy from all the activities and purposefully one upping the explosive personality staring her down. Before heading inside the building to continue with the rest of her school day, seeing as his test was early, she was stopped by the boy who sat in front of her. "You were so cool during the entire test! Like super cool!" His enthusiasm forced a smile onto her.

"Oh thanks…It was nothing really…after seeing how cocky that one guy was I wanted to let him know his place."

"Oh Bakugo? Yeah he seems like a real jerk but its sorta manly and awesome how fearless he is! I wish I could be that confident!" His voice was gentle, full of innocence and grace.

Hotaru laughed before bouncing off to class, "I hope to get to know you better! I'm Hotaru by the way!" She was off before he could give her his name. She wanted to see what would be next in store for her class. However, she needed to see her dad immediately before her next class started.

Finding her way to his office she walked right into the room, "We need to talk." She closed the door behind her quietly. He was shocked to see her, since he seemed to have been enjoying a cup of tea.

"Ah! Young Yagi how can I help you today?" His voice was quiet but he stayed within his character.

"Why is Midoriya's quirk similar to yours? Don't lie to me…he used it today during Mr. Aizawa's test and it felt very much like yours…worked the same way…"

All Might grew quiet, his eyes becoming a little dark. "There is no need to worry about it. He just has a powerful quirk like your own."

She bit her lip to hold back what she wanted to say, in fear he would send her back home and force her to drop out of school. "Whatever. I'm going back to my classes then. Hope you don't regret this." Strutting out of the office, Hotaru made her way back to Class 1A while playing with her giant curl. It was quite frustrating dealing with him. She knew her father was lying to her but dare not let it get to her on the first day of school of all places. Making it to her desk she noticed the entire class already breaking into cliques, chatting away. Placing her head on the desk she groaned when the next teacher made her way into the classroom. She was quite tall, her hair ravened colored, a mask covering her eyes. Her outfit was basically a corset with a collar holding it up, the rest skin toned fabric. Smacking her whip in her hand she announced herself, "I am Miss Midnight! I will be teaching, and just for today since Present Mic is a little tied up at the moment, English." The class made a definitive 'This is so normal' expression.

Hotaru sighed before letting herself try to fall asleep, English was a class she definitely did not need to listen to considering she spoke it fluently. The darkness which sleep brought was interrupted by a hard smack to her back. "Ow…"

"Now, now, Miss Yagi. Don't be falling asleep in my class or you'll be getting much more punishment." Midnight's eye's were full of pleasure, almost beckoning the young girl to fall asleep again.

"Yes ma'am…" she quietly answered before daydreaming during the lecture. _I hope the rest of the day is much more exciting than regular classes…I sorta wish I never went to America. Then maybe I would actually want to be paying attention…wonder how physical education will be…maybe I can be teamed up with Bakishit and really get on his nerves. No no, we have to make friends not enemies. Maybe the boy that sits in front of me…_ her mind continued to wander until the end of class. She sighed a little before leaning back to watch the rest of the classroom interact with each other, only to stop once her gaze met Bakugo's who seemed even more pissed than before.

He got up from his desk during the small break and walked right up to her. "I don't need a fucking side line acting like she's better than me."

"But. I am better than you. Obviously, did you not see how different our scores during the test were?" Spitting straight venom.

"The fuck you say bitch?! There was barely any difference."

"Oh really? Even a few numbers is a difference."

Bakugo got really into her face, his breath hot, "Just stay the hell out of my way as I make it up to the top!"

Getting fired up herself she stood up to stare at him, moving to get closer to him so they were only mere inches apart, "The only way you could make it to the top is if you lost your damn attitude! Like what? Did everyone think you were just some hot shit all your life that you can act this goddamn cocky?"

As her annoyance rose, the air around her began to electrify. Her body becoming hot and glowing very lightly. He responded by slamming his hand on the desk behind her, pushing even closer so she was almost pinned on the desk. "What about you nobody? All you got is fancy glitter!"

"At least I don't have to rely on my quirk in order to run a fucking race! Mr. Explosion! Or do you just soley rely on it to try and intimidate everyone? I'm not afraid of you. Because you won't do shit. All bark with no fucking bite!" She shoved him away from her harder than she would have liked, which sent him into the desk beside her. Roaring back he let loose a punch forward, only to have his arm be grabbed by three other boys in her class. One used tape which seemed to be coming out of his arms, another held onto Bakugo's body with a large muscular tail, and lastly a boy with blue hair and glasses stood inbetween them.

"Let go of me bastards!" He wailed out, trying to get them off. The boy with glasses replied, "You two are students of the prestigious U.A. There is no need to fight amongst ourselves, but especially you Bakugo!" As this continued to unfold, Aizawa walked into the classroom.

"Everyone sit down." The bandages around his neck began to float around him, his eyes deathly glazed over the class. "It is the first day and you are already causing problems. If anybody fights like this again in the classroom I will expel you." With his words Bakugo finally took his seat, Hotaru let out the breath she had been holding and the class became orderly once again. _What is his problem._ She thought before shaking it away. The boy who sat in front of her dropped a little note onto her desk that read: _You are so cool! Standing up to him like that. Hope we can be friends someday. By the way, the names Kirishima._ She tucked the note under her notebook, a grin cutting her face ear to ear. Maybe the school year would be totally cool after all.


	2. Chapter 2

After arriving home after her first day of class she decided to go take a long bath. It had been a while since she felt this exhausted, but how could she not have after expelling so much energy on that asshole with spiked-ashy hair. Hotaru began to undress after closing the front door, first dropping her skirt and leggings at the same time, then she hung up her uniform jacket before unbuttoning her shirt. All she wore now was a cream colored sports bra, and purple panties that had little white star-like specks on them. Walking towards the kitchen, she let her hair out of its side pony-tail, ruffling her hair out to breath and curl around her body. Her hair wrapped around most of her upper body, her bangs easily swept to caress her face from both sides, the bright yellow standing out from her olive complexion. Her eyes scanned the fridge for a snack, only to land on what seemed to be a chocolate parfait pudding cup.

 _Naito must have dropped off groceries again for me while I was at school. He knows these are my favorite!_ Giddily Hotaru grabbed the pudding cup, ripping off the top hungrily before snacking on it while she walked upstairs. Her house was nothing super special to her, though today she noticed the wooden floors were in need of being cleaned, the walls dark cherry color added a sweet ambiance. _I'll have to light some candles and get to cleaning the floor._ Sucking on the spoon she held in her mouth, enjoying every morsel of the chocolate, she finally reached her bedroom. It was quite large for her needs: a queen sized bed fitted with star sheets and a giant comforter with a huge Hero's of the Future stamp, her lighter blanket folded neatly at the foot of her bed, striped with blue and red so when it is unfolded it has All Might's symbol presented towards the world.

Her walls covered in posters of her favorite bands, Pro hero's, her sexy hero calendar her friend Mellissa from the states sent her every year, photos from her growing up, and a white board littered with her studies, training regime, and inspirational quotes for motivation. There also along the wall furthest away from the door rest a floor to ceiling bookshelf full of romance novels, manga, educational books and everything in between. Throwing her finished pudding cup into the trash can beside her door, the spoon still fully in her mouth, she made her way towards her closet to the left of entering. Two giant floor length mirrors met her, sliding one to the side someone would have thought another room was there. Her closet was walk in with shelves lined with shoes to the left, the back there was another array of shelves with hair-pins and buttons, to the right hung racks of clothing arranged to match the seasons, within rows leading deeper to the right. In the middle there was a large circle ottoman where she could lay on, black and pink in color. Behind the door that did not move was a dresser full of her socks, night clothing, underwear and assortment of other outfits she had bought that had no place being hung up. Dropping her undies and bra into a hamper to later be washed at the end of the week, Hotaru quickly picked out a cute periwinkle nightgown that flowed to her middle thigh and her breathable sleeping underwear.

 _I guess this'll do. I don't plan on training tonight and I doubt dad will be home tonight._ The girl continued in a daze as she walked completely naked downstairs, not paying much attention to anything around her. Habitually she made her way towards the garden and sliding the doors open she was met with a rush of fresh air, taking the cobblestone steps that lined next to the house she made her way to a large bamboo wall that laid adjacent to the steps, the only way in being an open door covered by a red curtain. Before moving back from America her father had one built in the house since all she could talk about was visiting one once she returned. It was quiet, the sound of bubbling water filtered throughout the air around her. She proceeded to place her clothing in a small basket in the dressing area, setting a towel beside them to dry off with. Moving further in, she pushed a button which allowed petals to fall into the water from the waterfall positioned towards the back right of the spring.

 _Now this is definitely needed…maybe I could have friends join me sometime…would be so much fun._ A silent array of tears found themselves rushing down her cheeks. Ignoring her swelling sadness, she hopped right into the water, her muscles singing praises. It had been a while since she had soaked herself. Hotaru let herself float in the water, it being a few feet towards the back was optimal for total relaxation. Towards the stairs to get in there were chairs to sit on built into the spring, spread throughout to allow maximum usage. Even though she only found herself here. Letting herself sink into the water, she used her quirk to manipulate the molecules around her to creating small popping sounds. The water helped her concentrate on exactly how much she could control and how far since water was much more dense than air.

Hotaru's quirk allows for her to control molecules around her in such a way she can create very small explosions equivalent to a dying star. Her mother had the same quirk and she was able to create black holes to traverse through, move giant objects by having the molecules rub so hard they disintegrated, and even create small balls of light that she could explode on impact or have the molecules be timed to get closer and tighter until the naturally expand. She stood up from her position in the spring, taking a deep breath of air. _If only I could control mine easily…but it seems its more powerful than my mother's…more unpredictable…_ she felt herself become heavy as her mind wandered. The water becoming uncomfortably hot. Making her way back to the dressing area, she realized she was being watched. An eerie sensation crawled throughout her skin, making her shudder in her complete nakedness. She should have been all alone here, nobody knew where she lived outside a select handful. This feeling felt malicious, evil. Quickly, she made her way closer to the dressing room door, trying to remain calm so whomever was peering at her would not know she felt them. Her senses went onto high alert before grabbed her clothes and headed back towards her house, not worried about grabbing her towel. The air cooled the water that dripped from her body, drying it but leaving her hair icy.

Peering into the garden before she decided to bolt she saw a figure standing in the middle of her garden. It was too dark to make out any shape except that the shape was a tall man. Quietly, Hotaru moved back into the spring's dressing area and put her clothes on. _If I have to fight I'm not fighting naked._ She went over to one of the cubbies and reached in to pull out a dagger. She never understood why her father insisted she keep weapons and tools around the house but now she could sense why. Going back to the only entrance into the spring she waited, having trouble keeping her breathing under control. A deep sound resonated her eardrums before she could even make out if they were words or not. It creeped her the hell out. The one time she left her phone upstairs and someone broke into her house.

She felt the malicious intent again, and her first thought was it had to be a random villain searching for a place to hide. Her house was centered into a forest area, with a long driveway towards the road and nature trails behind her. Her father had taken into effect her solitude by getting a house built close enough to the city but far enough away nobody could really stumble upon it. Hotaru at this moment despised her fathers position to have their house built so far away from neighbors. A crunch could be heard underfoot heading towards her way, "I…smell…lavender…" the voice was gravely now but the sounds could be made out.

Another voice could be heard also coming from the garden, "A spring maybe? Seems we found the perfect hiding place until everything calms down. Goddamn hero's." Hotaru held her breath. _There is a second one…and they are villians. Fuck what do I do…_ Walking away from the wall slowly, she made her way back into the open air of the spring. She knew of a way to get out but it would make so much noise. Carefully, she removed her clothing again and tossed it to the side. _It would only make more sound in the water…_ Slowly she entered herself back into the warmth of the spring, slowly moving her way towards the waterfall. The sound of the bubbling and drop of the waterfall helped cover her sound, but she took no chances in being heard.

The voices sounded like they moved into the spring area now, "What's this? A towel…"

"L-l-lavender…" the graveness of the voice made her stop in her tracks. From where she was by the waterfall she knew they would not be able to see her, but it was still hard to make out who they were. Clutching the dagger harder she made her way behind the waterfall, placing her back against the wall. She would have to climb to the top in order to leap towards the tree that rose above. However, the villians would have clear sight of her. It was risky but what other choice did she have. She bit her lip hard before ascending up the waterfall. She slowly reached the top, seeing the villians had yet to notice. Hotaru made the finally made it to the last bit when her heart sank, "Oh my look…someone must be in the spring…why else would these clothes be here.."

Scrambling she stood up to make the leap, only to feel eyes darting right on her. "There you are…" the voice was calm and menacing. Hotaru threw the dagger with all her might in his direction, only to miss by a few inches. "Now that isn't nice it is little one. We just wanna talk…maybe you can keep the hero's off our trail…" The man seemed to be making his way towards her. Without a second thought she darted across the shallow part of the waterfall and leapt off the building. _Forget the fucking tree!_ Her heart raced, her quirk burning the ground beneath her feet as she landed hard. Her ankle sort of hurt but nothing would stop her from getting away.

She heard laughter before the other figure easily swept over the wall to pursue her. _Fuck!_ Instead of calling out for help she saved her energy to run towards the street. She knew her way through the forest area pretty well since Naito would take her on nature walks and let her explore the area with him beside her. Sometimes she even exited the house to go as far as she was allowed but always during the day. By now the sun had dipped low and the area was growing extremely dark. The air grew brisk as she continued to dash towards what she knew to be a populated area.

In her haste she let herself forget about her pursuer which only caused her to get caught by the larger man. "Get off of me!" She kicked and squirmed but there was no budge just a soft, "Lavender…." In a grunt tone. The other man clearly had not followed as the man now holding her attempted to turn back around and head back. She kicked this guy to no avail, still not able to make out any features. In a last ditched effort she screamed very loudly as her body became hot like the sun and it unleashed a very bright light from it. The man holding onto her began to grunt and moan in pain, letting her go so she began to dart back into the night. The forest a little singed from her explosion. Her energy was running low but adrenaline kept her going.

Finally making it a section of the road that lead to her house she slowed her pace. Her body ached, crying for rest yet she ignored it. There was no way she was going to stop now. Wrapping her arms around her naked body she made her way towards the forest entrance, finally emerging. Breathing heavy she felt the adrenaline finally leaving her body and she just collapsed onto the concrete. Her quirk always took up so much energy when she was not in control. "Help!" She called out with her last little bit of breath. There were a few homes nearby up the street and her voice echoed. "Villians are at my house!" She called out again forefully, much softer than her help as Hotaru felt herself losing energy.

After a few moments a lady appeared from her home, she wandered closer to Hotaru and helped her up. "T-thank you…" Rushing back inside this stranger's home she was offered a blanket. Hotaru asked if she could borrow the phone and the lady handed her one, it was really odd how quiet she was. _Maybe she's mute like Miss Bloom._ Holding the blanket with one hand and dialing with the other she called her father.

"Hello this is All Might. Who might this be?" His voice was soft but he seemed a litte surprised some strange number was calling. She was so glad he answered.

"Dad its me. I'm going to call the police but I'm at a nice lady's house. Villians I'm guessing got away from some hero's into where our house is and thought it would make a great hideaway. One of those things touched me and please…help.." Her voice was pleading, soft.

"I'll call the police. You stay put." His voice was more serious than normal before she heard the phone hang-up. Handing the phone back to the woman she coughed softly. Finally the woman spoke very quietly, "Let me warm you up a bath. I'm not sure what is going on but if villians are involved I'll be more than happy to help."

"W-who are you?" Hotaru inquired.

"Me? Oh…I'm just a regular civilian. My name's Rosalia. Now let me go get you that bath running. You my girl must be freezing." Rosalia went towards what had to be her bathroom and got a bath ready. Hotaru sighed before getting up with what little energy she had to follow, "Thank you Ms. Rosalia…" The woman nodded and helped rinse Hotaru off and getting her into the tub. Once she relaxed in the tub she felt her energy coming back slowly. Closing her eyes she felt sleep tug at her.

A knock on the front door woke up Hotaru, "A nice detective is here for you." Getting out of the tub with a little more energy than she had before, the girl dried off and put on the clothing her savior had given her. Walking out she saw Tsukauchi waiting in the living area. "Tsuka!" She walked over to embrace him in a large hug.

"I'll take over from here Rosalia, thank you." His eyes glazed down to the girl hugging him.

"Don't mention it, just doing my civil duty is all. And don't worry about returning the clothes to me. They look rather adorable on you." A tear streamed down the woman's eye before she waved them away.

Outside, Tsukauchi had Hotaru get into his car. "Your father apprehended the villains at your house. Luckily you got away, they were known for being part of a human trafficking gig and when their hideout got raided tonight those two got away. I'm glad to see you are okay."

"When you say raided…was their hideout nearby?" Her voice was curious. She knew it was a long shot, but he was so close to their family she felt she could pry the information out of him.

"I can't disclose the location, but it was a few miles away. How they were able to escape this far is beyond me, but it was just happenstance they wandered this far. Anyway, your father should be home the rest of the night." He smiled down at her. "He was really adamant about getting you after the criminals and other officers left." Arriving at her house she saw the deflated version of her father. As soon as she hopped out of the car he ran up and hugged her tightly.

"You did so brilliant to stay safe. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." His voice was shaken.

Hotaru yawned, "Thanks dad…I just remembered everything I was taught and the ways to get out the house." She hugged him back before she began falling asleep in his arms, that energy she had from the bath completely dissolving. She felt him turn into his big form to carry her up to her room, only to be completely asleep as he ascended the stairs.

Following the events from the night before, Hotaru woke up earlier than expected to get ready for her second day of classes. Sore from overusing her quirk, she groaned while getting up to take a morning shower. _I think I'll braid my hair into a low bun today, leaving my bangs hanging._ She began to braid her hair in the shower, the length giving her a bit of trouble. After finishing off the end she wrapped it around into a loose bun that hung a little above her neck, pinning it in place with a ruby and jade fan pin. Drying off, getting dressed, and grabbing her bag she headed downstairs in hopes her father would be home to talk to. Silence befell her as she reached the bottom, a deep sadness spiraling from her heart. _Why is he never home…I would have thought he'd want to at least see me after I woke up…_ Hotaru grabbed a quick snack to eat on her way to school. U.A was a bit of a walk from her house but since she had about an hour and a half before the first bell rang she decided to walk and clear her head.

The wooded area her house resided in was quiet in the morning times, though most of the area was quiet since they owned a good chunk of the land. Walking on the road she looked around to smaller paths that branched out to other facilities on their property. Her father insisted she have a training room able to withstand her quirk built, as well as creating a space to train indoors. There also was another building, much smaller on a path covered with small solar charged lanterns that led to her mothers shrine, which was rarely ever visited. Hotaru bit her lip before deciding to take some time to go visit the shrine, seeing as it had been a few months since her last visit.

Arriving, she set her bag outside the door before stepping in, lighting an incent, and speaking softly. "Hey mom, sorry I haven't visited in a while. Life has just been so blasé, and dad is always as he's ever been. He finally let me go to school though, and I even was able to get away from villains last night. I really wish I could have had more time with you…I just feel like dad is so lost and its hard to bring myself to remember much of you since I was so small…I love you though and I'll definitely have to bring some new friends by to visit you someday." Tears watered in her eyes as she examined the photo. Her mother was stunning, her hair a beautiful white color, eyes emerald green, and her smile was even more magnificent than All Might's. What was even more upsetting was how she could not remember her voice, her laughter because she died when Hotaru was 7. Kissing the photo, she departed without another word. She decided to jog the rest of the way off the property, waving at Ms. Rosalia as she noticed her outside watering her flowers.

Arriving to the school a tad bit early she noticed the media again outside asking questions about All Might being a teacher. Instead of humoring them as she had the first day, she swiftly made her way through them and towards the door. It was still unbelievable how beautiful the building was, the red stones laid out like a carpet, beckoning future heroes to enter. Adjusting her bag, she walked inside towards the classroom. Making sure to not get lost today, Hotaru carefully maneuvered her way towards room 1A, and in her haste ran into the third year who had helped her once before. "Ah! I'm sorry. I was so caught up in not getting lost I seem to have ignored my surroundings."

The boy laughed majestically, shaking his head back and forth. "It's quite alright. Had I been paying any attention I probably could have phased through you. I've just been so busy with my training, internship and classes. Ah! You are the girl from yesterday. I don't believe we've swapped names. My name is Togata Mirio! You can call me Mirio though."

"I'm Yagi Hotaru. But I prefer being called Hota…it just rings nicer." She smiled at him. He was quite handsome, a strong jaw, blonde hair, and his eyes so vibrant. A laugh escaped him again. "Well Hota! If there is anything you may need help on feel free to ask if you see me. After all it is a Senior's job to help!" With that he bounded off in the opposite direction from her. His energy was infectious, leaving a smile beaming across her lips. Reaching her classroom finally, Hotaru slid the doors open to find she was not the first one there this morning. Sitting in the desk in front of hers was the boy named Kirishima. "Good morning." She called out sweetly.

"Oh! Good morning! Seems I'm not the only one who was eager to get here today!" charm oozed from his words, almost in a lyrical fashion. He stood up and practically dashed towards Hotaru. "Let me take your bag from you! Least I can do as a gentleman. Did you walk all the way here?"

Overwhelmed she let him take her bag and followed him back towards their desks. "Uhm yea, I woke up super early even though I had a bit of trouble last night." She watched as he set her bag by her desk before taking a seat sideways to be able to give her full eye contact. His eyes were bright amber red-orange, which offset from his bright firetruck hair. He was also quite handsome to stare at.

"Trouble?" Curiosity filled his one worded question.

"Yeah, apparently some villains had escaped a raid that was nearby my house…seeing as its in a wooded area…and they broke into my house! But the cops got to them, and everything was okay." She decided to leave out any major details.

Kirishima grabbed her hands, his eyes dazzling with excitement, "You got away from villains?! How cool is that! I mean its not cool they were there but so awesome you got away."

"I-I guess you could say that…" Her face turned red. _Who is this boy and why does he feel so intense but in such a more gentlemanly way?_ Before they could continue their conversation, Bakugo waltzed in angrily.

Hotaru huffed, "What is your problem this early in the morning? You always this bitchy?"

Swinging around to face her, Bakugo responded with the utmost venom, his voice so loud it shattered the silence like a gong, "Mind your own damn business extra. I don't have time to be wasting on you!"

"You seem to be wasting it by responding. And I was just asking because for someone with such an amazing quirk…you sure seem to have a villainous attitude."

"Excuse me? I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU BITCH!" His voice grew even more louder with the threat. Hotaru snorted before ignoring him completely, which seemed to only enlarge his already forceful internal flame. Kirishima watched the two, only to shake his head. "You two have been arguing since day one."

"What of it bastard?"

Kirishima shrugged, "I'm just stating an observation. Its not really a manly thing to pick on a woman over nothing."

Bakugo went to his seat not saying another word. Hotaru pulled out a book from her bag as she listened to the other students filing in a few moments later. The classroom was abuzz with noise, chattering, and the occasional outburst from Bakugo. Eventually, the door slid wide open and All Might entered the room, grabbing the hinges of the door to stop himself from sprinting into the class. As he abruptly had stopped there was a woman who flew in over his shoulders, where All Might had grabbed her hips to keep her from face planting the floor. "We have…come through the door, normally.." His voice trailed off as students began to chuckle at their entrance. Straightening himself up, lending a hand to the woman who had fur on her arms and legs, cat ears perking up at the light laughter from the class. She wore a tight black catsuit, her paws seeming soft to the touch. Hotaru had never seen someone like her before and she noticed Midoryia writing in his notebook from his window seat.

The children began to then mumble between themselves, "Who is that?"

"She's super-hot! Gotta love U.A…Getting the best"

All Might coughed while placing a hand on the woman who stood beside him, her glare enough to silence the class, rivaling their own homeroom teachers stare. "And here with me to coach you is none other than Feral Heroine, Wildcat!" All Might began to do his boisterous laugh, too the annoyance of Wildcat.

"I'm more of a T.A than a couch, All Might." The woman murmured while adjusting her outfit. After seeing herself more than presentable she introduced herself fully, "You can call me Kisaragi. I'm the head instructor of the physical education department for first years and the General studies homeroom teacher. I'm just here to help All Might transition into being a full-fledged teacher, so you won't see much of me after he gets the hang of things."

All Might then took over, his eyes shining and his smile unwavering. This only made Hotaru feel queasy knowing he was only hiding his own pain. "Hero basic training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes. Now, not time to dally today's activity is…Battle training! And for that you will be needing these!" He motioned towards the wall closest to the windows where pods began to remove themselves. "In accordance with the 'quirk registry' and the special request forms you filled out, here are your admitted costumes!" The class became all excited at once while standing up to cheer, only to be silenced by Kisaragi's attentive stare.

The woman with cat ears began to speak, "I'll show you to the locker rooms. After you change, come out in ranking order to ground beta."

With that the big burly man dashed off towards the simulation field where the entrance exam was held. Hotaru followed the girls into the dressing room, clutching her case. She kept her distance and listened to their conversations, only to have her mind fill with nervousness. _How do I open up talking to them?_

Getting dressed in the dressing room she noticed the other girl's outfits and how cute, sexy, and fitting they were. Momo, the first person to introduce themselves, wore a red bodysuit that only covered her breasts and other delicate areas, however the V in the middle split to reveal most of her belly area. Undressing herself finally, Hotaru was shocked when the pink girl came bouncing up to her, "I'm Ashido Mina! Please call me Mina! You are just so pretty!" She smiled happily. "You are totally friends with me now! Its official!"

"You can call me Hota…and thank you." She blushed a little more from surprise than embarrassment. She continued to pull on her hero outfit: Her top was a black and white speckled single shoulder crop top, her shorts were skin tight the same black and white speckled, she had shoes that gripped her feet like flats however they had string that wrapped all the way up past her knee, allowing her to store a small rod that could extend at will on them.

"Why do you have a rod on you? Isn't your quirk enough?" Mina questioned while picking over Hotaru's outfit.

"My quirk can take a lot of energy sometimes so its out of habit to carry something with me…I feel naked without it."

Mina hugged her tightly, jumping up and down super excited. "Well that is so smart! I would have never thought of something like that!" Hotaru blushed again. Mina's skin was all pink, which matched her hair. Yellow horns could be seen within the mop of hair frantically going in all directions. Seeing how enthusiastic the girl was she hugged her back. "Shall we head off then?" The two began their walk with the rest of the class to where they were to meet Ms. Kisaragi outside the school.

The battle center was huge, and the first to go up were Bakugo and Iida vs Midoryia and Urakaka. The battle was intense, however it clearly became a one on one battle between Midoryia and Bakugo, with them destroying the entire building.

Hotaru watched on screen as the Feral Heroine maneuvered gracefully through the debris in order to grab and protect her students from the falling debris. It was quite clear they meant a lot to her. Letting her gaze fall onto her father she noticed his solemn expression, one she knew very well when he denied her access to outside. His inner turmoil, however she felt there was something else within his gaze as he watched the screen. The entire class had ran out to the destroyed building to check on their classmates who, outside Midoryia, were fine but just shaken. After Midoryia was sent to the Nurse's office the class went back into the monitor room to discuss the events that transpired. Momo had taken the lead, really digging into Bakugo about his explosions and vengeful attitude. Once the review was done Hotaru found herself feeling nervous.

Hotaru went to sit down as the next few teams went, watching the screen and listening to Ms. Kisaragi scold All Might constantly over how he was running the tests. She noticed Bakugo angrily huffing in the back by himself clearly shaken for losing. Feeling a little sorry for him she sauntered over. "Hey fire boy, you seemed a little extra feisty during training." She kept her voice low enough just so he could hear her. He glanced over, scoffing. "What does it matter to you."

"Well, it doesn't. I just wanted to come and comment on how cool your hero outfit is. It's so very…bold…I especially love these giant grenades, you should tell me how they work sometime." She chuckled a little to herself when she noticed a small blush cross his cheeks. "Is that a blush I see?"

"No! Its not…loser." He adjusted his headband a little bit.

She poked his cheek which followed by him jumping back, "Then why are your cheeks a little flushed?"

"I'm just angry and don't touch me like you know me!" He pushed her away with more force than she was anticipating. The teachers had yet to notice which was good, she did not want to cause any trouble on her second day, considering she was already apart of drama her first day. As the other team finished, she heard her team called. She was partnered with Oijiro and they were going up against Todoroki and Shoji. She gave Bakugo a gentle push before meeting up with her partner, they were to be the villains.

"H-hey Yagi." Oijiro was an ordinary boy except for he had a giant tail he used to fight with. "Since we're the villains what is the plan?"

Hotaru placed a hand on her cheek, the other crossing under her elbow. "Well…I think first business is to hide the bomb. Let's find the floor it's on. Also, just call me Hota. I grew up in the states so it's kind of weird hearing my last name." She laughed awkwardly. The boy wore a white martial arts outfit, probably easy for him to maneuver in. "ALRIGHT STUDENTS! Prepare for the heroes to join in!" All Might called over the ear pieces they were given.

The buzzer sounded, Hotaru stood beside her partner but before they could even solidify a plan ice began to surround their feet. "AH! S-so cold.." Oijiro was frozen to the floor. She also was frozen in place however, she closed her eyes to listen. "Oijiro, be quiet for a moment. I'm going to listen to see if I can hear the footsteps." After a few minutes, she heard the twinkling of ice hitting ice coming closer. Hotaru opened her eyes just as Todoroki entered in through the door.

"If either of you move, the skin around your feet will rip off, I'm sorry but I don't have time to play with you guys." He sounded distant, goal oriented, which only made Hotaru's blood boil.

"Luckily for me I don't have to worry about that!" In the moment he walked past them and towards the weapon she concentrated heat towards her feet, instantly melting the ice. He seemed taken aback and went to freeze her again, however the heat rose throughout her body, her skin glowing a brighter white. She went in to kick his ice hand in the opposite direction, almost making contact but barely missed as Todoroki jumped back, clearly not expecting resistance.

Hotaru felt a flame growing in her eyes, this was her first simulated battle at school and it was exciting to meet so many people with powerful quirks. A small black ball began to form in her palm, and before she could release it towards her opponent All Might ended the match before it really could even started. "the fuck…" Hotaru whispered as she went to help Oijiro out of the ice, as Todoroki melted the entire building. As they returned to review, Hotaru glowed at her father who was conversing with Wildcat.

"Things could have gotten out of control, so I had to stop them." He was conversing with Kisaragki who seemed much more accepting he stopped it however she was cold and short in her responses. "Now that they have returned let's review."

As they stood in-front of the class, Hotaru's skin was still glowing. She tried to calm down, but it was quite irritating he would stop it before she could even test out her fighting abilities. The class answered question's but she could not hear them over her resentment. _There isn't really anything to review…like the fuck dad…_ Her anger resonated from her. She turned her attention to Bakugo who now seemed visibly shaken by watching the match.

After the last few teams went, All Might announced that they should change and return to the classroom before dashing off to review the results with Midoryia. "Wow. You guys did such an amazing job!" She listened to the chatter of the class before she ran to the changing area, ignoring the Feral Heroine who called after her. _I can't believe I didn't get a chance too actually fight and show my quirk._ She quickly got dressed and returned to the classroom before anybody else. She collapsed at her desk, placing her head down. She had yet to shake the anger from class, her body shaking and the heat leaving small marks on her desk. Taking a few deep breaths, she heard the classroom door open and students flood in.

Lifting her head up she watched as they filed in, pumped about their teachers, especially learning from All Might. As they began chatting up how cool the class was and how great All Might was her face scowled. _Yea only as great as he wants to be…_ Bakugo then caught her attention, he began gathering his things and went to leave abruptly. Everyone tried to stop him however he left without a word, nobody else seemed to notice but she observed how he kept his head down, as if to keep people from seeing him crying. Hotaru was curious and decided she should also head home, seeing as the sun was beginning to set except she was stopped by Kirishima. "You're leaving too?"

"Well I walk home so…it wouldn't be safe to walk home once it gets dark."

"But we totally have to see the rest of class! C'mon." He grabbed her hands again. He was extremely friendly.

Another boy chimed in, "I'm Sero Hanta! I didn't know your quirk could actually melt ice! I thought it could just sparkle!"

Mina jumped on Hotaru's back, "Yeah Hota! Why didn't you say anything! You were so cool!"

Kirishima thumbed up at himself, "I think the way you went to take on a strong opponent head on was inspiring!"

She blushed heavily with all the compliments and trying to soak it all in. The irritation she had felt earlier was completely dissipated by the onslaught of excited faces. Next to enter the room was Midoryia, his arm in a sling. There was no mistaking what she had seen in the battle simulation. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she forced herself to seem unfazed. _Another day…_

Everyone's attention turned to him and they rushed over, talking about how cool he was and that the way he dodged Bakugo's punch was amazing. Shortly following Urakaka and Kaminari walked through the door, "Hey Urakaka want to get food sometime? What do you like?"

"Mochi…Oh Deku!" She rushed over to him, giving the books she was holding to Kaminari who seemed defeated. Hotaru took this chance to walk over to the boy and offer help. "Need some help with those?"

His eyes lit up, "If you wouldn't mind. You're Yagi right?"

"Hota. Please. Just call me Hota. You're…Kaminari right?" She would have trouble remembering everyone's names at first.

"Yeah! Hey, wanna grab food sometime?" His charm seemed unrelenting. As she went to respond she noticed Midoryia rush out the room. "Yeah sure…though do you just hit on every pretty girl until one says yes?"

He stumbled a bit with his words, "I-I…of course not."

Hotaru laughed sweetly, setting the books she was holding in their home. She scanned the boy over, he was handsome in the way he up kept himself. His hair a dark yellow, almost dark gold with a cute black streak in the shape of a lightning bolt covering his front bangs. His eyes were the lightest of browns, but he just gave off this major off settling vibe. He coughed lightly before going to touch her cheek a small electric tic made her move away, "did you feel that spark? I sure did."

"I'm pretty sure…it wasn't a spark but your quirk." She moved away from his hand, only to notice he had taken a step forward to close some of the space.

Kirishima seemed to notice and stepped in, "What seems to be going on?"

"Oh, Kaminari just used the absolutely cheesiest pick-up line ever but it worked in a sense." Hotaru adjusted her bag over her shoulder. Kaminari just stood there baffled at how honest and blunt the girl in front of him was. "Well I better start walking home, its really starting to get dark." As she began to exit the room, she felt the urge to dash. Restraining herself she exited the school, heading towards the street so she could walk home. In reality the school was only a few miles from her house, easily a thirty-minute walk to the entrance of the wooded area. Though she was still a little shaken by the incident the night before. _Well, school isn't so bad and I've made a few friends. Now to go home and get ready for bed…I'm so exhausted._ As she made her way towards the street she took home, she saw Bakugo standing there getting ready to cross. She went to speak only to stop herself from calling out, _He's probably already had a pretty shaken day…ugh why am I worried about such an asshole…though…_ She watched him cross the street before picking up her pace. Her mind was wrapped around how she felt maybe he was not as aggressive as he seemed to be.


End file.
